


Lost and Found [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Moving, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Lost and Found" by MiraMira."Pepper grows up, but she never stops fighting."
Relationships: Pepper & Adam Young (Good Omens), Pepper & War (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lost and Found [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369891) by [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira). 

Length: 10:25  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost%20and%20found.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost%20and%20found%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MiraMira for having blanket permission!


End file.
